Yasashii Kane
Yasashii Kane is an unseated officer in the 7th division. She was once human, but died committing suicide after accepting her boyfriend's death. It is later revealed that her entire birth was kept hidden from her for deep reasons. She also has been lied too, but it was only to protect her, from deadly events that would have hurt Yasashii. She is Renji's girlfriend. Appearance Yasashii is a beautiful woman, with a tall and slender build, and large breasts. Despite being eighteen years old, because of her height she is mistaken to be older, but doesn't seem to mind the mistakes. She has crimson pink hair, which she keeps in a much different style than most shinigami or person. On the right side of her face, she keeps a braid hanging down to just above her breast, while the left side of her face has long bangs which she keeps pinned to the side with several pins. The rest of her hair either hangs down in waves, or is pinned up in a simple bun. Because of this hairstyle she is ridiculed and easily teased, but it doesn't bother her, saying it's better to be different than the same. Yasashii has light blue eyes, but the time she spends in Gotei 13, reverts her eye color to what it was when she was born, blood red eyes. She wears the standard shinigami uniform, her zanpakuto is on her left side. As soon as Yasashii enters the 7th Division, she is given a white necklace, with a blood red jewel at the end, and wears this around her neck. It is revealed, when wearing her new uniform, she has a tattoo of a black butterfly on the left side of her neck. While it should have been seen earlier, the only reason it was hidden was because of her spiritual pressure. Yasashii says she got this tattoo after seeing a small child being killed in real life while trying to save a black butterfly. Personality Yasashii's personality is outrageous, as she has a ton of personality traits. She is stubborn, selfish, mean, evil, vain, confident, proude, too honest, strong, etc. She also has extreme trust issues towards everyone, because of her past, but this passes as she learns about her past and forms friendships with everyone. Yasashii has a true side, but only shows it to those who are worthy of it or if in a romantic relationship. Her true self she is kind, sweet, gentle, nice, playful, outgoing, carefree, silly, and cute. The only two people to have seen her true side is her ex-boyfriend Hikaru and her boyfriend now, Renji. Otherwise she keeps her usual side to everyone involve, because she fears she will get rejected and abandoned, something that happened once in the past. She extremely dislikes liars and doesn't trust anyone who does, always wanting to know the truth, otherwise she will not side with them, regardless of who it is, friend and foe alike. This happened with Ichigo, when she found out she wasn't related to him, she cut off all ties with him and wouldn't even look at him, although she continued to call him by his first, although in a very rude tone. Yasashii is very good at telling when people are lying, even those who are good at hiding when they are lying, she can connect with the person mentally and tell if they aer telling the truth or lying in front of her face. Yasashii is also very, very vain taking pride in her appearance, although it does tone down a bit as she stars to date Renji. She is so vain she immediately took a challange from Rangiku, to see who would attract the most men with their body, her winning. Yasashii loves her long legs, always revealing them when in the human world, and despite not caring much about her breasts, she will use them as she pleases to tease men, as she did so previously with Renji. Even though she shows off her body, she doesn't like anyone touching it(exception is Renji at this point and anyone who needs to heal her), especially old, perverted men because of her stressful past. Other than her outrageous personality or extreme vanity, she does relax by either reading, watching TV, sleeping, taking nice long baths, or spending time with Renji or her friends. History - Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto 'Amaterasu(Sun Goddess): '''Yasashii's Zanpakuto is a normal katana with a white and black colored hilt, a ying-yang shaped Tsuba, and grey scabbard. She carries her zanpakuto on her left hip. *Shikai: Amaterasu's release is 'SHINE' (KAGAYAKU) and in her shikai, her zanpakuto completely disappears into thin air. Yasashii gains two large, powerful white wings on her back, which allow her to fly at amazing speeds, even faster than shunpo, and allow her to hover in the air. Upon releasing her zanpakuto a yellow transparant dome will surround the surrounding area and anyone nearby, will be caught inside friend or foe. Amaterasu allows Yasashii to control Light in any way, shape or form, and the sun as well, making this zanpakuto dangerous if not controlled properly. Already she has learned two named attacks in her shikai, despite only now learning it. Her zanpakuto spirit was thought to be a male, but upon learning her name is female. **'Akaruku suru(Brighten): 'It is one of Yasashii's learned shikai abilities. She raises her hand, either hand, towards the sky, says the attack, and within the dome the light shines brightly to ward off friends caught in the dome and blinds the enemies. Friends inside the dome with get shoved outside of the dome, by light formed into a wolf, which is solid, mostly in the stomach, to get them out of harms way. The wolves stay guarded in front of the ones they pushed until the enemy inside is killed or at least blinded. The effects of this attack also effect anyone already standing outside of the dome, although not as severely. **'Hanten(Invert): '''This ability is said right after the first one, as soon as everyone is out, and it turns the dome pitch black, by inverting the color of light into darkness. The inside is dark, although Yasashii can allow her wings to shine to make way for light, the outside of the dome is pitch black as well, and during this attack, anyone trying to get inside by attacking the dome will get burned as a warning not to attack again. It can break from within if Yasashii wishes too, cracking and breaking apart, the dome either stays up or breaks altogether, only based on Yasashii saying yes or no to it. *Bankai: Not Yet Achieved